Charles Laughton
Charles Laughton var en britisk skuespiller og regissør. Etter å ha studert ved Royal Academy of Dramatic Art var han på scenen for første gang i 1926. I 1928 spilte han i stykket Alibi, og var den første skuespillern i rollen som detektiven Hercule Poirot av Agatha Christie. Hans filmdebut var også i 1928 i Daydreamers, hvor hans fremtidige kone, Elsa Lanchester også spilte. Laughton var gift fra 1929 til sin død i 1962 med den engelske skuespilleren. Ekteskapet forble barnløst. Laughton og Lanchester jobbet i elleve filmprosjekter. Hans første samarbeid med regissør Alexander Korda var Henrik VIII privat (1933). For denne rollen vant han en Oscar som beste skuespiller. I 1936 ble han Oscar-nominert for sin opptreden i Mytteriet på Bounty. Han stiftet i 1937 med Erich Pommer sitt eget filmselskap, Mayflower Pictures Corp. I William Dieterles film Ringeren i Notre Dame, han leverte han en av de mest berømte tolkningene av ringeren. Filmen ble sluppet på kino under forutsetning av at ingen plakat og en plakat bilde skulle vise Laughton. Jegeren i mørket (1955), den eneste filmen som Laughton regisserte, var på den tiden en fiasko, og ble bare gjenoppdaget år etter hans død av filmelskere og kritikere, og fremstår i dag som et mesterverk. I 1950 ble Laughton en amerikansk statsborger. I 1958 ble han Oscar-nominert for sin hovedrolle i Anklagernes vitne. Hans siste filmroller var i Spartacus (1960) av Stanley Kubrick og Storm over Washington (1962) av Otto Preminger. Kort tid før sin død var han fortsatt i forhandlinger med Billy Wilder, fordi han skulle ha rollen som Moustache i sin nye film Irma la Douce. Laughton ønsket å spille rollen, men Billy Wilder hadde sett under hans siste besøk, at hans venn var for syk. Wilder beskrevet meget imponerende i sine memoarer hvordan Laughton prøvde å skjule sin kreftsykdom. Kort tid etter Wilders besøk døde Laughton. Laughton ble gravlagt på Forest Lawn-kirkegården i Hollywood. Filmografi 1960 -- Spartacus (skuespiller: Gracchus) 1957 -- Anklagerens vitne (skuespiller: Sir Wilfrid Robarts) 1953 -- Henrik VIII's datter (skuespiller: King Henry VIII) 1951 -- Alle mine barn (skuespiller: Fred K. Begley) 1947 -- Sannheten om Mrs. Paradine (skuespiller: Judge Lord Thomas Horfield) 1945 -- Kaptein Kidd (skuespiller: Captain William Kidd) 1943 -- Dette land er mitt (skuespiller: Albert Lory) 1942 -- Stand by for Action (skuespiller: Rear Admiral Stephen Thomas) 1941 -- Det begynte med Eva (skuespiller: Jonathan Reynolds) 1940 -- They Knew What They Wanted (skuespiller: Tony Patucci) 1939 -- Ringeren i Notre Dame (skuespiller: The Hunchback) 1935 -- Mytteriet på Bounty (skuespiller: Blight) 1935 -- Samfunnets ulykkelige' (skuespiller: Inspector Javert) 1935 -- Det begynte i Paris (skuespiller: Ruggles) 1934 -- Slik elsker jeg deg (skuespiller: Edward Moulton-Barrett) 1933 -- Henrik VIII privat (skuespiller: Henry VIII) 1932 -- Korsets tegn (skuespiller: Nero) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1933/23 -- Beste Mannlige Skuespiller for Henrik VIII privat ; Nominert : 1957 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Anklagerens vitne : 1935 -- Beste Mannlige Skuespiller for Mytteriet på Bounty Laughton, Charles Laughton, Charles Laughton, Charles Laughton, Charles Laughton, Charles